


MIRROR→LOVE←MIRROR

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: mirror mirror！Mirror Pavel Chekov/Mirror Hikaru Sulu斜线无攻受意义，文内含互攻道具PLAY/BDSM/粗口/暴力情节有Summary：怜悯，失望，又无奈的吻。





	MIRROR→LOVE←MIRROR

MIRROR→LOVE←MIRROR   
　　  
　　Summary：怜悯，失望，又无奈的吻。

　　01.  
　　“我想你应该准备好了，婊子。”  
　　“是的，中尉。”契科夫平躺在刺眼灯光下的床上，像往常一样双手穿过膝盖下方，把两条腿往外张开上台，露出饥渴的后穴。他乖乖地对苏鲁打开身体最隐秘的部位，战栗地期待着那人每一日的侵入和挑弄。  
　　而黑发青年面无表情地拿起一条硬质的鞭子，狠狠地批在契科夫的大腿内侧：“我说过在床上——应该怎么称呼？”  
　　“……我准备好了，先生(sir)”  
　　紧接着他清晰地感受到丝毫不加润滑的滚烫分身将整个人贯穿，不假思索地直冲最深处的区域，把年轻的少尉企图漏出来的呻吟逼回喉咙深处。在契科夫分神的一瞬间，苏鲁拿过准备好的分腿器和镣铐绑在对方的腿上，左手抄起一支深紫色的液体打入帕维尔的颈侧。强劲的迷情药物迅速给偏白的皮肤染上不正常的红晕，年轻人的腰肢往上迎合着苏鲁的撞击，胸前的乳夹撞出叮叮当当的声音，伴着一深一浅的尖叫呻吟充斥在卧室里。  
　　亚裔人却皱了皱眉，四下一望露出浅淡的笑容：“转过身趴好，你会喜欢这个的。”契科夫不一会被戴上了大型犬才会佩戴的网状口罩，而这个口罩似乎是为性虐游戏特殊设计的——套头的开口处有一个多余的横杆，需要紧咬在牙齿中间。苏鲁“咔哒”一声扣好脑后的皮带后，依次拉长在颈部，腰部的扣环拴紧，最后扣在契科夫的阴茎根部，轻巧地拍了一下对方的屁股：“动一动，我的狗狗。”  
　　契科夫顺从地摇晃着腰部，嘴角间发出配合的呜咽，拉扯着整个背部的皮带让他必须一直保持头仰起的姿势，一旦低头就会拽紧阴茎难受得想要瘫软，可在苏鲁床上的任何不认真都会迎来更用力的鞭打。  
　　帕维尔·契科夫从未对苏鲁的性爱表示痛苦或者质疑，因为自从他登上这艘战舰的第一天，俄罗斯小伙子无法自控地沉迷在身旁人浓黑色的，毫无波澜的眼睛里。他旁敲侧击了至少四个月，舵手终于同意“试一试”。初次的经历让双方都尝到了甜头——帕维尔·契科夫终于能肆无忌惮地“享受”迷恋许久的男人充满自己体内，而苏鲁也满足于极度的权利与控制，他的平薄的嘴唇抿成一条上扬的线，眼睛里不可抑制地流出兴奋的光芒，眉脚深深的疤痕衬着年轻挺拔的面部棱角，更令契科夫沉迷。  
　　当苏鲁第三次射在契科夫体内，青年的身体已经毫无力量支撑他跪趴在床上保持姿势，他抽吸了一下嘴角不停流出的唾液，迷离的双眼眨了眨恳请地望着苏鲁。  
　　黑发青年长舒了一口气，打开契科夫的口罩丢到一边，单手托腮依然冷静地打量着他。  
　　契科夫第一次发现自己想要直戳了当地跟苏鲁说出那句隐藏真心的话有那么困难，甚至难过绘出跳跃四个不同空间直达瓦肯星的航线。  
　　“我猜你想说什么。”苏鲁已经背过身穿上制服，和浑身赤裸布满红痕的契科夫相比，苏鲁清爽优雅得简直不像完成了一场性爱，更像是完成与埃尔德星球的政治谈判演讲。  
　　“Hi……苏鲁……”哦天，契科夫差点都忘了，苏鲁根本不允许任何人叫出他的名字，据说上一个叫出他名字的是苏鲁的亲生姐姐——死在苏鲁光的长剑下。“我爱你。”  
　　苏鲁的后背肌肉很明显地收紧了一下，契科夫跪在床上小心翼翼地等着对方的反应，一股难以言喻的重压逼近契科夫的面前，苏鲁缓缓转过身，眼睛眯得像一只银狼。  
　　“你再说一遍。”  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　紧接着中尉发出一声刺耳的大笑，他好像听到了世界上最好笑的笑话，不一会眼泪都笑出来顺着干净的手指流下。苏鲁一个跨步闪到契科夫的身后，迅雷不及掩耳之势往契科夫的后穴塞入了一个不断变化形状的诡异物体，弯着腰贴在他的耳边：“你期待着我说‘我也爱你’是吗？”他拨下开关，改造的跳蛋高频率地在帕维尔体内抖动，比他曾经遭受的任何一个小道具都令人恐惧。  
　　苏鲁把遥控器举在帕维尔眼前，换到最大档，轻而易举地单手捏碎。“你我都只是一厢情愿，爱？可笑的情感。”  
　　他全然不管被刺激到失禁，无助挣扎却又无法射精，也无法取出道具的契科夫，低头冷漠地斜视对方痛苦流泪的脸：“我以为你已经足够成熟了，少尉。没想到你仍然是一个愚蠢的小伙子。”  
　　舵手走到门口时停顿了一下，回头补充一句：“只是一厢情愿，记住了吗，帕维尔·契科夫。”然后他锁上了卧室的门。  
　　  
　　02.  
　　次日契科夫登上舰桥时远远望见苏鲁光靠在舰长椅上，极其轻佻地与通讯官乌胡拉聊天，他与苏鲁目光接触瞬间又迅速低下头，走到控制台前面坐好，登录，百无聊赖地浏览当日任务。  
　　柯克舰长不耐烦地踢了一下苏鲁的大腿顺便骂了一句“操”，苏鲁翻了一个白眼又微笑伸手攀上乌胡拉的手臂：“希望今晚你能来我的卧室，通行口令是……”舰长又高声喊了一句“你他妈是不是又想进酷刑室？”，才“强迫”苏鲁老老实实坐回岗位上。  
　　契科夫微微偏头，一如平常地问候早安，苏鲁也一如平常地点头回应——仿佛昨夜契科夫没有跟体内的小道具挣扎至少三个小时，仿佛苏鲁没有吐出冰冷尖锐的话语，直直劈开他的心脏。  
　　我得做点什么。  
　　少尉想着，趁苏鲁不注意的时候给舰长发了一条简讯。  
　　  
　　“全舰只有你是个聪明人，帕维尔。”吉姆难得地冲属下笑着，抄起一瓶伏特加倒满契科夫面前的酒杯，“这种事情我是专家。”  
　　在正式与吉姆·柯克会面之前，契科夫还在犹豫自己的做法到底是不是一个正确的决定，可他只要一想到苏鲁光望着自己冷漠的，波澜不惊的，毫无情感的眼神；还有每一天对乌胡拉调戏与献媚，心底就泛起浓烈的厌恶和不甘心。  
　　“我只需要一小会……一小会就行。”契科夫有些头疼地喝了半杯酒，目光停在吉姆手边的几个小圆片电极上，又抬头注视笑容越来越深的金发青年。  
　　“你没问题，我最年轻的天才领航员。”柯克喝尽了手里的冰酒，拍了拍契科夫肩膀，“如果你顺利操到了中尉，记得把录像拷贝给我，全舰广播。”  
　　那晚的酒会是绝妙的下手时间，契科夫巧妙地在苏鲁和某个蓝皮肤外星人聊天的间隙，往他的酒杯里倒了一小包麦考伊医生“慷慨给予”的试验品，继而理所应当地拖着昏睡的亚裔人离开会场，敲开苏鲁的卧室密码，把他丢在床上。  
　　  
　　03.  
　　苏鲁是在一阵刺痛中苏醒的，他眨眨眼睛努力举起手，发现双手手腕刺进了小小的金属原片，刚抬起手掌遮蔽眼前刺目的灯光，契科夫的声音在耳边响起。  
　　“我想你应该准备好了，苏鲁中尉。”  
　　“契科夫？”苏鲁显然还没弄明白现场的情况，契科夫笑着拨动手里的遥控手柄，微弱的电流穿过苏鲁全身，操纵他的生物电系统让他的一举一动完全不能受自己控制。苏鲁惊愕地看着自己的双臂穿过膝盖窝，拉起双腿朝面前的契科夫打开，露出仅剩内裤遮蔽的菊穴。“操你想干什么？！”  
　　契科夫慢慢地从椅子上站起来，举着苏鲁熟悉的分腿器还有深紫色的药物，乖巧地如同一个孩子一样凑近头上渗出汗水的苏鲁光：“我想让你知道……”他的上半身遮住了苏鲁头上的光，原本亮色的眼瞳里全是一池浓墨，“让你知道我对你所有的情感。”  
　　“我在乎你，苏鲁中尉。”契科夫学着苏鲁的动作，把分腿器安在他的膝盖下面，流畅地注入深紫色的药水，再用腰间的小刀划破黑色内裤的中锋，露出火热的皮肤。“我从登上企业号的第一天就在乎你，比任何一个人都在乎你，关注你的一举一动。”  
　　苏鲁的喉咙发出一声略带不安的咕噜声，双手紧紧抓着契科夫的双臂：“停下，否则你会死得很惨，别怪我没有警告你……唔？！”契科夫反手握住苏鲁的手腕，嘴里叼着一颗粗糙的硬质圆球推入对方口中，手指拨动了一下遥控器便让口塞完美嵌入男人口腔。  
　　“我喜欢你说话的语调，中尉，但是现在还不是倾听的时候。”契科夫给苏鲁戴上了大型犬才会佩戴的网状口罩，口罩中间的横杆恰好穿过口塞中间，给整个唇部带来更强烈的压迫。“你教过我，要耐心。”契科夫低笑着用手指划过苏鲁的脊梁骨， “咔哒”一声扣好脑后的皮带后，依次拉长在颈部，腰部的扣环拴紧，最后扣在阴茎根部，他还嫌不够似的加上一根极细的玻璃针，低头亲吻了一下苏鲁的阴茎再插入前端马口。  
　　“我爱你，中尉。”像完成了一件艺术品，契科夫极其满意地欣赏趴在自己面前，在电极控制下高高抬起屁股，面部却满是狰狞愤怒的苏鲁光——马上，马上他就可以摧毁这个男人一切的高傲与冷漠，就像他曾经仅仅用一句话摧毁自己。  
　　“我爱你，苏鲁先生。”契科夫粗鲁地抓过对方的屁股，也不加任何润滑一路到底，尽情享受紧致的内壁一圈一圈咬紧自己的阴茎，却在喘息中放松，又咬紧。  
　　“天哪……我爱你。”契科夫从未想过进入自己迷恋的人会是这样绝妙的感受，每一次冲击都能发现完全不同的领地，甬道的热源比任何一种加热器都来得舒适温暖。而此时的苏鲁被微电极和春药完完全全操控，一点都不能挣扎反抗，反而在契科夫的第一次射精后开始主动摇晃自己的腰肢，更加配合对方的抽插。  
　　该死的，契科夫发现他更加沉沦于苏鲁。他沉沦于苏鲁的每一寸皮肤，每一声细小的呜咽，每一滴从嘴角摩擦流下的鲜血，还有接近肠道的每一个敏感点。  
　　他从前都只是远远地崇拜，观望着高高在上的苏鲁光，而当他“深入”了解，亲手折断苏鲁高傲的羽翼，紧紧拥抱着男人坠入情欲的万丈深渊。  
　　柯克说过电极片的效果大约有两个小时，当契科夫终于恋恋不舍地拔出自己的阴茎，他低头着迷地望着苏鲁的后穴汩汩流出白色浓稠的液体，还混着一点血丝。  
　　契科夫在眩晕之前稳住自己，跪在苏鲁面前摘掉了男人的一切束缚，苏鲁的黑眼睛仿佛一对失去神采的玻璃球——而那神采正是契科夫亲手剥夺的。  
　　少尉一下子不知道说什么，只是给苏鲁流血的嘴角滴了几滴药水，趴在床边静静地看着黑发青年。  
　　然后苏鲁偏过头，也同样注视着帕维尔·契科夫——轻轻地在他唇上落下一个吻。  
　　怜悯，失望，又无奈的吻。  
　　  
　　04.  
　　舰桥的一切一如平常，柯克还是与麦考伊无休止地争论，苏鲁仍然会悄悄坐在舰长椅上与乌胡拉开玩笑。而契科夫睁睁望着PPAD，移到一个视频文件上打开与柯克的对话窗口，又关掉，快速输入了一小串密码。他伸手无意识用指腹碾过嘴唇上苏鲁吻过的位置。  
　　“叮，是否阅读简讯？”  
　　“标准时2100，来我房间。”  
　　“苏鲁光。”  
　　  
　　  
END


End file.
